


The Negative

by abc123z



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Waitress Song, F/M, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc123z/pseuds/abc123z
Summary: Duchess Satine, Senator Amidala, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano are the only females on the Resolute. It is late one night that General Kenobi, General Skywalker, and Captain Rex find the females sitting in their quarters with a pregnancy test on the table in between them.Pure crack fic based on the song “The Negative” from Waitress the musicalEveryone kind of finds about the secret relationships but no one says anything
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely silly fic based on the song "The Negative" from the Waitress musical. Let me know what you think at the end!

Anakin Skywalker had a bad habit of bursting into rooms without knocking. And in this moment Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze never hated that habit more.

The three women were sitting around the desk in the Duchesses and Senators shared cabin on the Resolute. They were a few hours into an overnight trip and the girls had been enjoying relaxing and gossip when one of them confessed that they  _ might _ be pregnant. The three women had grown close throughout the war so it took little time to be convinced that a test was needed. 5 minutes for the result was all they needed, 5 minutes for confirmation if one of them was pregnant. 5 minutes and the girls could throw away the test and move on. But no, Anakin Skywalker had to have a bad habit of bursting into rooms without knocking. 

And tonight unfortunately, Anakin Skywalker was accompanied by not only Obi-Wan Kenobi but Captain Rex. 

Anakin burst into the room already speaking, “Senator Amidala, Duchess Satine have you see-” Anakin's gaze fell on the test on the table between the three women. “Why do you have a pregnancy test?”

Everyone seemed to freeze at Anakin's question before Ahsoka stood and quickly pulled Rex and Obi-Wan into the room before slamming her hand on the doors controls, closing and locking it. 

“Why do you have a pregnancy test?” Anakin asked more urgently while staring at Padmé.

“Who thinks they are pregnant?” Obi-Wan asked, he was just as urgent though he hid it well. His gaze was stuck on Satine.

Rex shifted uncomfortably. He knew he should excuse himself but Ahsoka was his main concern right now. 

“No one..” Padmé answered slowly.

Anakin's eyebrows shot to his hairline, “I think we need an answer now.” His gaze flitted between the girls. 

“We are on a military mission, what is this?” Obi-Wan asked urgently.

“A stick and a line.” Duchess Satine answered as lightly as she could trying to make a joke of the situation.

“Just one of them, if we’re lucky.” Ahsoka added on.

“Whose is it?” Rex couldn't help himself from asking.

The girls glanced between themselves before they seemed to come to a silent agreement. “We don't want to say.” Ahsoka was wringing her hands in front of her nervously.

Anakin's eyebrows seemed to go impossibly higher, “Snips..” His voice was somehow soft yet firm and held a note of warning.

“Anakin, please!” Padmé interrupted, “None of us are married, and I think we all know that any way this turns out a Jedi is involved.” Her gaze slid to Rex and Obi-Wan who both blushed and suddenly grew very interested in the floor. “We aren't worrying about who right now, right now we are focusing on..” Padmé paused unsure of what to say.

“The negative.” Satine and Ahsoka filled in together for her. The tension seemed to release briefly as the three girls moved away and plopped down into the chairs around the table, the men quickly shuffled around the room to stand behind their respective partners. No one mentioned it when Anakin crouched at Padmé's side, when Obi-Wan placed his hands on Satines shoulders, or when Rex stroked Ahsoka's lekku. The anxiety in the room was growing by the second.

“How’d we ever get ourselves in this mess?” Satine almost whined after a second of silence.

“Just one drunk night and that stupid red dress.” Padmé spat out upset and grumpy.

“Awwww I love that red dress, the way it sparkles..” Ahsoka smiled and leaned back into Rex’s chest, distracted from the tension for a second. She composed herself at Padmé and Satines worried looks. 

“Maybe their machinerys broken somehow? What if his boys don't swim! I mean, wow! Miraculous luck!” Padmé chuckled trying to lessen the tension in the room. The men glanced nervously around at each other all startled and unsure what to say to that comment from the young Senator. They, wisely, stayed silent.

“Yeah, miraculous to get away with an unprotected f-” A rather un-lady like comment started to slide from Satines lips. 

“Funny how one night can ruin your whole life..” Ahsoka interrupted her eyes trained on the test as time ticked by and she grew more nervous for the result.

“Don't go there yet,” Padmé reached across the table to grasp Ahsoka's hand. 

“We don't know what the test says,” Satine nodded in agreement while leaning forward to grasp one of Padmés and one of Ahsoka's hands. 

“I’m already panicked.” Ahsoka admitted.

The men tried to ignore the implication of what Ahsoka was saying.

“Just calm down!” Padmé seemed to bed. “Maybe it’ll all be fine.”   
“Maybe there’ll be just one line.” Satine nodded in agreement. “Just focus on-”

“The negative.” All the women nodded in agreement, everyone's eyes were trained on the test. The room was growing tenser by the second.

There was a beeping from the test. Padmé's hand slapped down on top of it covering the screen so no one could read it. “That means the test is ready.” She whispered. “This is it.”   
The women all leaned in together as Padmé lifted her hand from the screen, none of the men could see the result from their position.

Suddenly the women all shot back into their chairs with wide eyes, the test clutched in Padmé's hands where no one could see it. Ahsoka stared at the now empty table with wide eyes.

Satines head dropped into her hands as she sighed. “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating expanding this if people are interested so let me know!!


End file.
